


Next Time We Can Make an Album

by ms_MCR



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Either Mikey or the bass turns Pete on or a combination of both, Lack of recording studio knowledge, M/M, Rimming, i like corny shit don't judge me, usual sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is practicing late one night in the studio when a certain someone walks by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time We Can Make an Album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katy Hullet who sadly is not on this site](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katy+Hullet+who+sadly+is+not+on+this+site).



I look at the clock, groaning as I realize just how late it is. I put down my bass and swivel around in the chair looking up at the ceiling feeling miserable. The guys had left the studio hours ago having mastered their individual parts during practice. So here I was left alone practicing my damn part, that for some reason I just couldn’t get. I rub my eyes furiously trying to shake off my exhaustion. I pick up my bass again and walk into the booth sitting on the couch placing my fingers on the beginning chords.(A/N Realistically I know there is no furniture in a recording booth but it works for the fic J) Yet again I mess up and throw my pick at the window, only to see a laughing Pete Wentz on the other side. I smile back with a slight blush on my cheeks, embarrassed by my simple mistake. I walk back into the studio looking down at my feet.  
“Hey Mikes!’  
“Hi Pete.”  
“What are you doing here so late?”  
“Uhh..practicing. What are you doing here so late?”  
“Oh you know just waiting around seeing who I can make some beautiful music with.”  
He winks at me, smiling wide and toothy. I raise my eyebrow at his weird ass remark.  
“Okay…”  
“So you want some help?”  
“No.no it’s okay I almost got it. Just kind of tired you know, so might just head out get some rest.”  
“Shut up and get your skinny ass back in there!”  
I huff and roll my eyes at him and give him the finger as I walk back in to the studio. I see him fiddling with the sound controls with a smug look on his face. He finishes up whatever he was doing and rushes into the studio with me. I shake my head at him and sit down on the arm rest of the sofa. He walks over to the stand flipping through the music sheets studying them. When he finishes he picks up the tossed pick and my bass handing them to me. I position my fingers and start strumming the chords. I’m able to get in about ten measures before I mess up again. I groan and squeeze my eyes shut, feeling the slight numbness of my fingers from playing too long. I hear a slight chuckle behind me. Before I can turn around to tell him off, I feel his body pressed against my back as he curls his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder. My breath catches at his closeness and my heart begins to race. He places his hands over my own and starts to move my fingers for me. We reach the bridge of the song without error playing each note perfectly. He removes his hands from mine but leaves himself pressed to me. He turns his head and places a kiss to the side of my neck. I shiver involuntarily, and turn my head to look at him. He looks right back with lust in his eyes, sending more shivers down my spine. He presses his lips to mine, kissing me with a biting passion. I moan into the kiss, my neck straining at this awkward angle. He pulls back taking my instrument from me and putting it on its stand. I bite my lips as he walks back licking his lips. I let my eyes travel south and see his pants straining against his massive hard on. He stands in front of me pulling me closer to him by my waist restarting the kiss. He moves himself back and sits on the couch pulling me down onto his lap. I adjust myself, feeling his length pressed against my thigh. I feel just how achingly hard I am and start to grind myself down on him. We both let out loud groans from the sensations, as he bucks up into me causing me to let out another embarrassingly loud moan. I press into the kiss further trying to muffle my sounds of pleasure. I work my tongue against his trying, but failing to gain dominance. He moves his mouth and starts to trail kisses down my neck until he reaches my collar bone sucking on it lightly. I let my hands run down his chest and slide them underneath his shirt trying to lift off. He quickly pushes my hands to the side and takes it off flinging it across the room rushing to do the same to mine. When both of our shirts are off he grabs my hips and flips us down onto the couch. He again begins his assault on my neck biting and sucking furiously trying to leave his mark. He moves his assault to the other side of my neck, immediately finding my sweet spot. I buck my hips into his craving the sweet friction. He looks at me through hooded eyes, snaking his hands between us, trying to undo the clasp of my jeans. I reach down aiding him in the shedding of the clothing that remained on our bodies. Soon we both lie on the couch free of all restricting clothing, rutting against one another desperately. He lets his kisses trail lower until he reaches my lower belly kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. He travels lower down my thigh to my knees. He gently grabs my legs and spreads them further apart settling between them. He kisses each of my legs behind the knees, when he gets to my inner thighs he sucks and bites the skin gnawing at it wanting to leave more marks. He continues until he’s left several purple marks. By this time I had precum leaking down my shaft in a steady stream, he moves forward and licks it all up before wrapping his lips around the head and taking me all into his mouth. He takes in as much as he can rapidly bobbing his head up and down. Suddenly he pulls off making me release a high pitched whine from the loss of contact, he chuckles softly looking up at me smiling. Grabbing my legs by my ankles he pushes them towards me until bent. Before I can ask him what hes doing I feel his tongue pressed flat against my entrance. I tense up and he just rubs my thigh trying to relax me. Once again he presses his tongue to me this time licking all around spreading his spit all around. He presses so close to me that I can feel his teeth on my sensitive skin as he tries to move his tongue past my tight ring of muscles. Loving the sensation I push back wanting to feel his amazing tongue inside me, Not being able to he pulls back lips red and swollen, shiny with spit. He pushes three fingers into my mouth wordlessly, knowing what to do I suck and moan around them until they’re dripping with spit. He reaches back down and pushes two fingers into me at once.  
“Oh Fuck.”  
“You like that baby?”  
“God, yes. More..”  
“What?”  
“Please… I need more..”  
“Do you mean fingers or do you want my huge cock inside you?”  
“Please…”  
“Please what?”  
“Please..your…uhh…inside”  
“I’m sorry baby I still don’t understand you.”  
Losing my patience with him I respond,  
“Fuck You Pete!”  
He smirks,  
“No baby, I’m gonna fuck you.”  
With that he pulls his fingers out of me, leaving me feeling empty for a moment before he pushes himself inside. I gasp out overcome with pleasure, him not stopping until he’s buried deep inside me. Without waiting he pulls back almost all the way before ramming back into me. It’s rough and fast sending little shocks of pain up my spine along with the pleasure full ones. I roll my hips into his keeping in time with his rough and brutal pace. I hear the sound of our skin slapping together and feel his fingers digging into my sides more than likely leaving bruises. I feel the familiar feeling in my belly telling me I’m close. His rhythm also starts to stutter as he pushes inside me more urgently. I feel myself ache for contact having not received any. I reach down trying to help myself, only to have him grab both my hands by the wrist and pinning them both above my head with one hand.  
“ Uh-Uh baby I don’t think so. You wanna come?”  
“Yes”  
“Then beg me for it.”  
“Please, Pete please.”  
“I think you can do much better than that.”  
“Please, Please, Please Pete.”  
“ I don’t think so you better try harder because I’m so close to com-“  
“PLEASE! JUST PLEASE, TOUCH ME PETE! FUCK I NEED IT! I WANT TO COME WITH YOU SO BAD! FEEL YOU COME INSIDE ME,FILL ME UP WITH ALL THAT YOU GOT, PLEASE!”  
I yell interrupting him hoping he would finally comply. He growls deep in his throat grabbing my throbbing cock, stroking it in time to his harsh thrust. He shifts himself and hits that spot inside me making me let out a noise that is somewhere between a scream and a moan.  
“There?”  
“Yes, Oh God, fuck YES!”  
He grunts as he speeds up hitting that spot inside me repeatedly, making me let out loud yells and moans. He also starts to moan loudly close to the edge as I am.  
“So close Mikey. You’re amazing, so fucking tight, and good.”  
He moans into my neck while planting open mouth kisses on me.  
“Pete you’re so huge, fill me up all the way… Oh ..I’m gonna..”  
I cut myself off with a yell as I cum all over his hand and my chest. He brings up his cum covered hand and puts it to my mouth. I immediately run my tongue all over his hand tasting myself and then bring him down into a kiss mixed with cum and spit. He lets out one last strangled moan into my mouth and I feel him release inside me. He lays on top of me looking into my eyes, he pushes aside my sweaty bangs pressing a soft kiss to my lips. We lay there kissing softly for another minute until he pulls himself out. We slowly get dressed eyeing each other the whole time. He goes back into the studio control room while I arrange everything in its proper place. As I walk back in he’s putting two discs into clear plastic cases, standing up he takes my hand as we make our way to the parking lot. We stay quiet until we reach the actual lot.  
“Here.”  
He says handing me the case with one of the disc inside.  
“What is it?’  
“You’ll see.”  
He says with a mischievous grin on his face. He kisses me one more time and then heads to his car, waving out the window as he drives away. I jump into the car starting it and popping the disc into the player. The sounds of moans and skin hitting skin fill the car through the speakers. I quickly turn down the volume and eject the disc blushing wildly even though I was alone. I open back up the clear case and a note falls out into my lap. I turn it over and read it, feeling myself smile and my blush grow. I put the car in drive and take off smiling like an idiot.

Next Time We Can Make an Album. - Pete


End file.
